


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Guyver
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Imakarum hummed happily. The preparations for the day were almost done, all that was left were candles scattered all over the hall, but it was still too early to light them. It would take Alchanfel about an hour to reach Silha, and by the time he was there some of the smaller aromatic candles would die away. So... the long haired Zoalord busied himself by arranging rose petals on his beauty's stone bed.

An hour later Alchanfel was 'home'. He looked tired and paler than usual and tried to go straight to bed. Imakarum frowned. It wasn't his plan, damn it!

"Alchy, please! Can you stay awake for a day longer?" he whined batting his eyelashes and trying to look cute.

Alchanfel sighed. Well, when his protege was like that... he was fairly certain that he wouldn't let him sleep anyway. Then he looked around and had to blink a few times to reassure himself that he wasn't _already_ asleep and dreaming. Or simply hallucinating. All of his sleeping chamber was full of candles, both aromatic and plain, his bed was covered by flower petals, and in the far corner of the room there was a small table set for two. Alchanfel frowned. He was certain it wasn't their anniversary or any other date directly connected to their relationship. So what the...

"It's Valentine's Day," the younger Zoalord said as if reading his mind (and it _was_ a possibility). "Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

He did. The facts about this particular holiday and it's origin started to surface slowly, and he sighed yet again. So, _that_ was it...

"Now, come here." Imakarum took Alchanfel's hand and led him to the table, then sat him down and sat himself on the opposite side.

Alchanfel started to eat but was stopped by a hand on his, the one holding a fork.

"Let my help you." Imakarum took the fork away from him. "Now, say 'ah'~~~!" The younger Zoalord hald the fork in front of his face and looked expectantly at Alchanfel.

The older (heh-heh, understatement of the century //_^) Zoalord tried to protest, but his protege grinned and shoved the fork into his mouth.

Alchanfel chewed. Swallowed. And tried to protest again. "Masaki..."

"Alchy, you have to eat!" Imakarum pouted. "You're so thin!"

"You didn't mind it earlier," Alchanfel muttered. So, the 'mother hen mode' was on... "Alright, alright," he surrendered when Mirabilis was about to begin his usual tirade about his health.

"So... 'ah'~~~!" The younger Zoalord held out the fork again, and this time Alchanfel let himself being fed. Not that he manded really... but he wouldn't say it out loud. And it seemed that he didn't have to, because his protege's eyes were glinting suspiciously bright... The damn brat was reading his mind yet again!!!


End file.
